Abide With Me
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Five months after the Grady Memorial incident, the group finds refuge in the Alexandria Safe Zone. Finally beginning to accept what is, Daryl Dixon's life is suddenly changed around when two figures appear at the gate of the camp. When Morgan and Beth make their appearance, Daryl does not only realize that Beth is alive, but that she carrying his unborn child. (Eventually M)
1. Chapter one

**This was given to me as a prompt by an anon. I decided I liked it so much, why not make it into a full featured fic? Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Prologue:**

At first he couldn't believe his eyes. The feeling in his gut wrenching and twisted as he stared at the figure before him. Her blonde hair tied back, barely masking the jagged scar on her forehead. Her blue eyes, bright but holding no means of recognition. Beth. Daryl stared dumbfounded at the girl he had watched die. At the body he himself had carried and placed into the grave. Now here she was, five months-or at least, that was the best estimate he could make-later. Stomach swollen, arms curled around her middle. Alive. Pregnant.

His mouth grew dry as he continued to gaze in astonishment at the girl. She was dead. She should've been dead. And yet, here she stood. Daryl Dixon swallowed, heart pounding against his rib cage as his eyes fell to her stomach. Fell to where he knew his child grew. His baby. He hadn't known. She never had the chance to tell him. And despite everything, every little thing they had been through, it, like its mother had survived.

The tall, dark skinned man stepped beside her, his eyes focused on Rick. A look of acknowledgment and utter shock flashed across the sheriff's features as he stared at his old friend. Despite the odds, they had found their way to the Alexandria Safe Zone. Daryl took a step forward, arm outstretched towards Beth. He needed to know this wasn't a dream. That she was real. Alive. That this wasn't another one of his alcoholic hallucinations. He wanted the truth.

"Beth," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Is it…really you?"

"I'm sorry," came the all too familiar gentle voice. "But who are you?"

**Chapter one: **

The sun was blinding as Daryl made his way to the top of the watchtower, grogginess still clouding over his rational mind. He had forgone breakfast that morning, deciding instead to hold off until lunch. Most of the Alexandria residents were still in their beds as the archer clambered onto the solid ground of the structure, exhaling softly as he took notice of the figure sitting fast asleep against one of the metal tiers. It was no surprise to him that the man had managed to drift off, not that it was really any of his assigned concern.

"Buck."

The man stirred, shifting slightly against the backing. His baseball cap lay tilted against his face, shading him from the angry rays of sunlight. Shaking his head, Daryl knocked off the cap, the sudden movement causing the man to flinch and immediately awaken. Buck stared wide eyed at Daryl momentarily, his gaze slowly relaxing up the realization that he was not in any immediate danger. Smirk playing across his thin lips, the man nudged Daryl hard in the side.

"Nearly made me piss myself," he grunted. "Thought you were Rick."

"Lucky as hell that I ain't," Daryl muttered standing up. "Wouldn't be so nice."

Buck snorted, watching the other man with folded arms. He'd maybe been there for a little longer than Daryl-having apparently come all the way from Shreveport, Louisiana. And yet, despite the fortune of finding Alexandria, Buck still managed to find a way to relax even when work called for his duty. Daryl sighed, eyeing the figure with a slight look of disdain before peering over the edge of the tower.

It was-or was supposed to be at least-Buck's job to keep watch for any herds of walkers that may threaten the very existence of the zone. There were a few other points of observation, but this one was focused on the front of the zone, right where the main entrance gate was. Daryl wiped away at the sweat that spotted his brow, peering out past the many abandoned cars and other vehicles that littered the road. It was a wasteland to say the least. One that Daryl and a small group of others often found themselves exploring in the hopes of locating supplies.

"You goin' on a run today," Buck asked, his hands folded behind his head. "Heard Rick wants to scout the west quadrant."

"Maybe," Daryl muttered, cracking his knuckles before turning back to the man. "Better not catch you sleepin' up here again."

"I wasn't sleepin'," Buck insisted with innocence. "Just restin' my eyes is all."

Daryl snorted, licking his lips. An icy breeze blew, tendrils of its gust cooling the archer's burning skin. For a moment, his mind wandered elsewhere. Traveling to the depths of his thoughts that often were left untouched. Five months they had been here. Nearly half a year. It was, after all, the longest they'd ever stayed in a place besides the prison. He inhaled, his chest feeling heavy as he allowed his eyes to close momentarily. So much had happened. Pain. Suffering. Even with the passing time, he still found himself struggling to heal.

For a moment, he allowed his hand to slip into his pocket, digging out the sheathed knife that belonged to Beth. Carol had given it to him long ago, its use no longer required. His thumb stroked across the surface, feeling the leather against his worn, calloused fingers. He blinked, eyeing the weapon quietly before slipping it back into his pocket. As he turned to leave, Buck's shrill cry caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Look!"

Daryl gazed out to where the man pointed, seeing something off in the distance. People. The way they walked, their strides, it was impossible for such to be walkers. Daryl moved over to where Buck stood, his eyes focusing out of the tower. A man and a woman. Their weapons were not in sight, their expressions hard to see from where he stood, but as they drew closer to the gate, Daryl felt his stomach drop. Blood turning cold where he stood.

Beth.

**Short chapter, I know. I promise they will get longer. Again, feedback is really appreciated. Let me know if this is worth continuing and if so, I will post another chapter tomorrow. Until next time, folks! -Jen**


	2. Chapter two

**Huge thanks to Guest, DarylDixon'sLover, UltimateBethylFicList, ledanna, juliedean, AnnMarie318, Beth Dixon, ZombertHunter, mhustler, AmyButler1979, mellymoo13, TWDFan05, kevkye, StephMcG, Natercia, goshbirdie, Dixongurl, Bethgreenewarriorprincess, heatherrk, Guest, and Guest for your lovely reviews! Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter two:**

It was a similar numbness to that of standing out in the cold, Daryl Dixon's body frozen where he stood. He stared down at the figures, watching as they drew in closer. Yes, there was no doubt-and then a great deal of it-in his mind that the girl was Beth Greene. The same girl he had seen get shot at point blank range. The girl whose body he had carried out of Grady Memorial himself. The same person he had buried those several painful months ago. And yet, there she stood, her arms drawn down at her sides, head tilted towards the stranger she walked with.

"Daryl?"

He didn't respond, ignoring Buck as he continued to look on in perplexity at Beth. He couldn't believe it. How. After everything that had happened. Guilt and astonishment intertwined in his gut as one crude emotion. Fingers digging into the metal of the railing, he watched as they halted in front of the gate, their heads lifting up to gaze at the tower. It was then that Daryl began to take Beth in fully. Her face, curves of her cheeks, small nose, down to her neck and past her chest, right to the distinguishable slope of her stomach. And for the second time in that moment, Daryl's heart skipped another beat. Pregnant?

"Daryl," Buck insisted, knocking against the man's shoulder. "Snap outta it."

Daryl shook his head, blinking several times but refusing to pull his gaze away from the girl. "Call Rick," he instructed. "Go get him and tell 'em it's important. Whatever meetin's he had today can damn well wait." He turned, moving towards the ladder with great agility, ignoring the look of confusion on the other man's face. "I know her," he said quietly. "I know...I know the girl."

He could feel his heart pounding against the back of his rib cage as he stumbled down the ladder, passing a few other citizens that had roused earlier than the rest. Permission was usually required to open the gate-certainly when it came to the unknown-but there was no way in hell he was just going to sit around idly and wait for the signal. With a thrust of the old, metal crank, the woodwork and metal of the doors began to squeal, slowly peeling back to reveal the entrance way out into the world. Daryl waited, absently holding his breath as the figures came into full view.

Beth stood beside a tall man, his skin dark and slightly riddled with age and wear. He wore a great deal of clothing, enough that Daryl wondered how he hadn't died of a heatstroke yet. Beside him, unmistakably was the girl. Clothes worn, but void of any blood stains that he had remembered so distinctively from Grady. Her expression was still, friendly, but her eyes lacked the sparkle of recognition he had expected. Instead, she gazed merely at him, a round, slightly jagged scar brandished on her forehead. But here she was, his Beth, after everything.

"Beth," he breathed, looking at her with such awe. "You're-"

Before he could finish, the strange man moved in front of her, blocking Daryl's line of vision. A bout of anger and frustration washed over the archer as the figure stared with uncertainty at him. But before he had done so, Daryl saw the slightest flicker of acknowledgement in Beth's eyes. Not enough for him to feel at ease, something seeming very off about the girl despite their brief interaction. But before he could explore it further, another voice came from behind.

"Morgan?"

Daryl turned, seeing Rick standing there before them. A look of shock and excitement flickered across the sheriff's features, a similar expression gracing the stranger's. Before he knew what was happening, Rick had embraced the other man, chuckling softly as the broke apart after their slight amicable moment. Confusion wrought in Daryl's mind as he watched Rick peer behind the man-whom he know assumed went by Morgan-and his smile faded into a similar look of astonishment that Daryl had felt.

"Beth?"

Beth looked to Rick with more recognition than she had shared with Daryl. But something about her expression reminded Daryl of how a person might react when being introduced to another's friend. Something was not right about the situation. That much was already clear.

"You know her?" Morgan asked, looking to Rick in surprise.

"Yeah," Daryl entered in before the sheriff had a moment. "Damn well straight we know her. She can speak for herself."

Morgan glanced back to Beth, who had remained silent up to this moment. The look on his face expressed a hesitation as if he were waiting for her to respond. Beth's eyes finally met Daryl's, her brown furrowing slightly as she studied his features. Something was off. Daryl's stomach began to twist in regret as Beth looked him over carefully, her stare flickering back to the other man.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, the words cutting into Daryl like a knife. "But...but I don't know you."

Stunned. Completely taken aback. Daryl stared at Beth unable to draw the words from his mouth. This was the girl he had spent the last two years with. The one he escaped from the prison from. The one he had fought with. Cried with. Even made love to. And after everything, everything they had gone through, she acted as if she didn't know him? Whether it was a cruel joke to get back at him for leaving her for dead or more than that, he didn't care. This was Beth. And if she didn't remember him...he didn't know what to think now.

"Beth," Rick said slowly. "You don't...remember?"

She merely shook her head, her expression apologetic. "No," she whispered.

"Was like that when I found her," Morgan explained. "Barely even got a name out of her, but it's gotten a little better over the past several weeks. Remembers little details. Who she is. How old she is. Nothin' about the baby or anything after the initial outbreak."

Rick's eyes flickered down to Beth's abdomen before traveling back up to Morgan. Daryl felt as if he were trapped in some sort of realm in between reality and sleep. This couldn't be real, it was all too surreal. And yet, here he stood. Daryl continued to look to Beth, wanting nothing more than to embrace her. To apologize over and over again. Just to touch her. But when he finally caught her gaze, he saw how uncomfortable she appeared, her eyes flickering away from his after a moment as if she couldn't even look at him properly.

"...You must be starvin'," Rick commented, voice filled with hesitation. "Why don't ya'll come inside? We'll get you settled in."

"That would be nice," Morgan nodded, glancing to Beth briefly before looking to the sheriff. "Thank you."

Word spread quickly enough to the original group of Beth's return. Much faster than Daryl would've anticipated or liked. Thankfully however, Rick managed to keep the others at bay, leaving the right to visitor her only up to Maggie and a select few. To Daryl's relief-and slight envy-Beth seemed to recognize Maggie at once. Rising from her seat at Rick's table only to be enveloped in the arms of her sister. Maggie took little interest in her sister's current state, more relieved in the fact that she was truly alive.

"It's gonna be okay now," Maggie soothed, holding her close. "You're here, that's all that matters. We can figure this out together."

"Mama, Daddy, Shawn," Beth said slowly, saying the words as if they tasted foreign in her mouth. "Are they here too?"

Daryl watched as Maggie chewed on her bottom lip, peering over at Rick before glancing back at Beth with a weak smile. "You can stay with me," she said, lightly squeezing her sister's shoulders. "You can stay with me and Glenn. He's a...he's a good friend of ours. You'll like him."

"Hold on," the archer interrupted, finally finding his voice. "How can she not remember one thing from before?"

"Dunno," Morgan shrugged, his eyes flickering to the scar on Beth's head. "Was hopin' you'd have some answers for us."

Daryl merely shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I jus' don't get it," he said with some frustration. "The walkers, the prison...do you not even remember make me burn down that house?" He looked in desperation to Beth, the girl seeming slightly startled by his accusations. "What about Grady Memorial? Or the funeral home? Or-"

"Daryl," Maggie said slowly, locking eyes with the archer. "Can we maybe step outside and have a quick word?"

He didn't want to leave now, not when they had just found out Beth was alive, but he exhaled, pushing past Morgan as he followed the elder Greene sister out into the morning sun. Maggie stood by the door of the makeshift house, her arms folded over her chest as she eyed Daryl harshly. Daryl, slightly taken aback, merely gazed at her, unsure exactly what he had done to upset her.

"Look," Maggie stated. "I want Beth to remember everythin' just as much as you do. But we can't push her. It ain't good. We gotta give this thing time, sort it out."

"Everythin'," Daryl whispered hoarsely. "How does someone forget everythin' we've all been through?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But Beth's been through hell and back. We just gotta take it one step at a time." She paused, eyes flashing back to the door. "I...don't think it's a good idea for you to be around her right now. She doesn't know you and-"

"Like hell I'm gonna do that," Daryl snapped. "I ain't gonna stay away from her. Not again!"

"It's not like that, Daryl!" Maggie insisted. "She doesn't know you! You can't just waltz up and expect everythin' to go back to normal with just a snap of your fingers. This takes time..." she hesitated, inhaling. "She's pregnant, I don't know how but when I find out..." her voice trailed off. "The stress wouldn't be good for the baby. You gotta let things come on their own."

Daryl glared at Maggie, resentment bubbling up in his chest. But he knew she was right, as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew he couldn't just bombard Beth with a million questions. They'd take things slow, as slow as she wanted. Yet until Hell froze over, there was no way he was just going to sit back and ignore the fact that Beth was here. That she was alive. He inhaled, looking to the woman quietly.

"Alright," he muttered. "We take it slow, but I ain't just gonna ignore her."

"Daryl-"

"I'm not," he finished. "I can't."

Maggie sighed, nodding her head. "Alright," she agreed. "But give her a few days of rest, alright? That's all I ask."

Daryl agreed, watching quietly as Maggie reentered the house. Beth was alive. Pregnant. The thoughts began to fully circulate in his mind, his stomach twisting at the thought. He already knew the truth behind the baby, that much he had above Maggie. It was his. No matter how the math was done, he knew that the child that Beth carried had to belong to him. He inhaled, leaning against the house as the full realization of everything that had occurred in just a few hour's time finally hit him. Beth was alive. And whatever was to come of that, Daryl made one promise to himself. He'd never let himself lose her again.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! So basically Beth remembers everything prior to the apocalypse, but anything after that is currently unreachable in her mind right now. But don't worry, give Daryl some time to help jog her memory. Feedback's greatly loved and appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Makes my fingers type faster! Until next time, folks! -Jen**


	3. Chapter three

**Short chapter, wanted to get something posted before work. Huge thanks to ****LadyScarlettDixon, heatherrk, angelicedg, Bethgreenewarriorprincess, MamaDCB, Shanweena, kristelalugo, menage a trois, Ela1980, noodleon-off, sportschick44, TWDFan05, casinovixen081212, Natercia, HollaBethyl, fieryandpassionate, Dixongurl, StephMcG, UltimateBethylFicList, brady66, and DarylDixon'sLover for the lovely reviews you left for the last chapter! My house currently has no heat while the outside temperatures are in the negatives, so I will warm myself up by writing this chapter for you!**

**Chapter three:**

Beth remained in her sister's home for the next three days-sleeping, Maggie had assured Daryl-just catching up on the rest her body so craved. Daryl desired nothing more than to be by her side, but knew better than to encroach right now. Instead, he picked up extra shifts around the safe zone, attempting to busy himself while Beth remained under her sister's care. Since the day she and Morgan had come, most of the group had been insistent on learning exactly how Beth Greene had avoided death. But Maggie, very protective of her sister, merely brushed away such inquires, insisting that Beth's well being came before anything else. She was, after all, the only person the girl remembered since the incident.

Daryl inhaled softly, gazing over the edge of the watchtower. His crossbow lay tilted on its side, propped against the metal railing. It was dusk now, the last of the residents-mostly gardeners-turning in for the night after the rations were properly distributed. Buck stood across from Daryl, his own gaze fixated on the older man before him. Daryl didn't mind the other man really, he had his moments, but was overall reasonable company. Which was a nice escape from the hounds of questions that often found the archer from his original group members.

"How's she holdin' up?" Buck asked, peering over at Daryl. "Your friend?"

"Fine," Daryl muttered. "Least that's what her sister tells me."

"Shame she don't remember much," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. "One time, when I was younger, I got hit in the head during Little League? Forgot who I was for a few minutes, scared the hell outta my parents..." he paused, seeing the expression of bemusement on Daryl's features. "Know it's not the same but...I got better. I'm sure she will too."

He merely nodded, not turning to face the younger man now. His thoughts were still focused on Beth, on their baby. Had she known before being shot? Was she planning on telling him before her daring act? The archer chewed on the inside of his cheek, mind muddled with various explanations and reasons. He needed to at least let her know that he was the father. If anything, that was one of the most important facts. Not that they'd known each other for two years. Not that she'd saved his life. But that she currently carried their child. That would mean something, he knew. Prove that they had something before all of this.

"Amazin' that she's pregnant and all," Buck continued casually. "Think it's the man she came with?"

"What," Daryl said suddenly, spinning around to face him. "No, I know it ain't his."

Buck was silent for a minute, his eyes scanning Daryl with a great look of perplexity. "Is it...yours?"

Daryl bit down his bottom lip, tasting the faint rust of blood on his tongue. He knew Buck was quick enough to pick up on the right answer, the boy wasn't dim. Daryl merely nodded his head slowly, peering down over the edge once more. He heard Buck utter a quiet "congratulations" before his eyes spotted something below. Out from Maggie's house, a figure slowly stepped, her head turning about as she glanced around. Beth.

"Hey," Buck said, turning as Daryl moved towards the ladder. "Where are you goin'?"

He didn't respond, climbing down the ladder at a rapid pace. He skipped the last few steps, leaping to the ground. Dust and stone crunched underneath his feet as he moved down the sidewalk, seeing Beth more clearly now that he was ground level. She wore a faded shirt, far too large and baggy over her form, coming down past her hips in almost a dress fashion. In any other sense, he would've found this amusing. But now, in the current moment, such was almost pitiful.

As he drew closer, Beth finally turned and took notice of him. Her stare was void of any recognition other than acquaintanceship as she met his gaze, stopping in her tracks as she turned more fully to face him. He had a gut feeling Maggie was unaware that she was out and about, but such didn't matter to him now. He stopped in his tracks, inhaling softly as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she responded. "Daryl right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, trying not to openly flinch at her slight uncertainty of his name. "How have you been?"

"It's a lot nicer here than out there," she said with a small smile. "Morgan's glad to have found Rick. We've been on his trail for weeks now."

"Yep," Daryl replied, nodding his head. It felt awkward to say the least, but this was Beth. His Beth. And nothing would change that. "Listen," he said slowly. "I know you ain't rememberin' much and that's okay. Jus' wanted to check up on you. We're...friends..."

There was a moment's pause. "Were we close?"

The cabin in the woods. The funeral home. Daryl's mind immediately traveled back to the journey they had shared. Warm. Inviting. Her touch had felt so good, so needed as they stood in the parlor. Her mouth soft against his own, slender hands cupping his calloused ones. For the first time in his life, Daryl experienced something that felt right. That wasn't off or unwanted. Daryl came back to his senses when he noticed the concern look on Beth's features, realizing that he had fallen silent for a good few minutes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We were."

As he readied himself to say more, there came the sound of a door roughly closing from behind. The two turned, seeing the frantic expression on Maggie Greene's face twist from worry into anger. She walked with purpose to where they stood, her stare locking onto Daryl's. The archer held his ground, eyeing the woman with a slight look of disdain. His and Maggie's friendship had grown slightly since Beth's believed departure but now such memories seemed to have faded from the elder sister's mind.

"What's goin' on out here," Maggie asked, looking from Beth to Daryl. "You weren't in your room, I was worried that somethin' happened."

"I'm fine, Maggie," Beth insisted. "Really, I don't need-"

"You need rest," her sister finished. "And walkin' around town ain't gonna do that for you." Her eyes locked on Daryl. "We had an agreement."

"I ain't done shit," he stated. "I told ya, I wasn't goin' stay away from her."

"Stay away from me?" Beth inquired, looking from Maggie to Daryl in confusion. "What is-"

"You don't get it, Daryl," Maggie growled. "We can't just try and go forcin' memories back into her mind! She ain't gonna suddenly remember that way!"

"No," Daryl snapped. "You don't get it. There's a lot more to this than you damn well understand!"

"Well then please," she continued, ignoring Beth's attempt to intervene. "Enlighten me."

Without thinking, the words escaped Daryl's mouth in a torrent of rage. Maggie's face drawing pale as the statement slipped into her ear canals. Immediately Daryl regretted his actions, standing in front of the two women with a look of slight horror across his features. But he inhaled anyway, letting his shoulders slump as he met Beth's astonished stare with his own eyes.

"I'm the father," he muttered, repeating the words. "Of the baby, I'm the father."

**Maggie is just worried about Beth, she has nothing personal against Daryl. Just wanted to clear that up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Let me know if you'd like another chapter tonight! Maybe I could put something together after I get off from work! Thanks a bunch guys! Also the other characters will be making an appearance soon! Let me know who'd you really like to hear from! Until next update! -Jen**


	4. Chapter four

**Huge wave of thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter! I overslept this morning-I was going to get up and write a nice long chapter before work-but sadly that didn't happen. So here's what I could write and maybe I'll try to get something else posted today before tonight's episode! Enjoy!**

**Chapter four:**

The look of horror that spread across Maggie's features made the situation seem that much worse than it truly was. Beth remained still, her expression void of such fear as her sister glared daggers at Daryl. The archer stood absolutely unmoved in his spot, despite his own heart pounding heavily against his rib cage. He realized his mistake soon after the words carelessly slipped from his tongue. Such news should be delivered with caution, not like this.

"You...what?" Maggie said slowly, her eyes darting from her sister to the man. "You're the baby's father?"

"Yes," Daryl replied after a moment's pause.

His own gaze fixated on Beth, her eyes meeting his. She didn't appear upset or astonished, just relieved, as if the question she had been wondering for so long had finally been answered. Maggie on the other was fuming, her fingers digging deep into the flesh of her palms as she eyed Daryl with such scorn. He swallowed, feeling a little sheepish as the woman seemed to size him up, clearly not at ease as her sister had been. This had not surprised Daryl however, he knew of Maggie's over-protectiveness when it came to her sibling. Even more so that now she knew Beth was truly alive.

"Daryl Dixon," she began, her voice wavering. "If you touched her without-"

"No," he immediately snapped, eyes growing wide at the realization of her statement. "No! It was completely consensual!"

"She's just a child!" Maggie continued, desperation slipping into her tone. "You're a grown ass man! This...this..."

"I'm just as grown up as you, Maggie," Beth interjected, speaking for the first time. "I know that much from what I've learned these past several months. I'm not a kid anymore."

"You are," she insisted, lips pressed firmly together as she inhaled through her nose. "I...I need to clear my head. I just need to think..."

Much to Daryl's surprise, Maggie didn't attempt to order Beth back into the house. Instead, she turned away, her face falling as she walked in the opposite direction. The two watched silently as she turned the corner, Daryl assuming that she was going to go find Glenn at one of the guard posts. Once she was out of sight, Beth turned to look at Daryl, her arms wound around her abdomen as her gaze flickered up to meet his own.

"I don't remember you," she said quietly. "I...I get flickers of memories every so often, but it isn't much." She paused, gaze faltering. "But if what you say is true, then I know I must've at least cared for you deeply. That much I can tell about myself." She paused, inhaling slowly. "I think...I think I'd like to get to know you again. If that is what you want. I just...it's been a long road and tryin' to remember everythin' is hard."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "Of course...I ain't even gonna try to imagine that." He dug his hands into his pockets, feeling slightly awkward despite his past comfort with being in Beth's company. "Doubt Maggie's really shown ya around Alexandria. Know Rick's been talkin' to your friend. Maybe, if you wanted, I could take you around for a little bit. Not too longer, I know you've gotta be tired."

He was trying, despite his awkward attempts at doing so. But for the first time since her arrival, Daryl saw a flicker of a smile cross the girl's lips. She nodded her head slowly, glancing back in the direction that Maggie has just left. For a few moments, she remained silent. Almost as if she were contemplating her next choice words. Finally, she turned back to Daryl, nodding her head slowly.

"I think," she began. "I'd like that very much."

**Sorry this is so short, again, wanted to get something posted before work. I like to update every day in the beginning for new stories. I know right now this is pretty lighthearted, but I promise drama will eventually ensue. Introductions to your favorite characters will happen next chapter! Feedback is greatly appreciated! I am pretty notorious for updating more frequently based on the amount of feedback I get. So please, if you can, take a quick moment to leave a review! Until next update, folks! -Jen**


	5. Chapter five

**Guys, I'm going to be brutally honest. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fic. I dunno, I'm still on the fence about it. Let me know your thoughts, I'm worried it's too boring. **

**Chapter five:**

By now, the sun illuminated a great portion of the Alexandria Safe Zone as Daryl and Beth walked quietly down the dusty road. Every so often, Daryl caught himself catching a glance in the girl's direction, eyes briefly falling to the swell of her abdomen. The whole idea of Beth's return was still mind numbing to him, thousands of questions roaming through his mind. And yet, he dared not ask a single one of them, in fear of upsetting her or causing her to recollect upon an experience that she preferred to forget.

"I wanna apologize for Maggie," Beth said, breaking the silence. "She means well, she just…overprotective, you know?"

"S'alright," Daryl mumbled, offering her a thin smile. "I kinda figured that."

They continued to walk side by side, the air still feeling somewhat tense. Despite having known Beth for the entirety of two years, he knew that the feeling between them was not yet mutual. For her sake, he realized that this was only the second time, in her memory, she had met him. The nights they shared, the days on the run, all had been forgotten. His fingers lightly curled into his palms, eyes flickering about the route. They were lucky enough not to have run into anyone from the group yet, Daryl actually agreeing with the elder Greene sister that exposing Beth to everyone at once, might not be the best idea.

"Glenn seems nice," Beth stated casually, glancing over to meet Daryl's stare. "Maggie seems awfully fond of him."

"He's a good guy," Daryl replied. "Ain't done nothin' to me personally."

Conversational topics seemed hard to come by the further Beth and Daryl walked. However, as they drew around a corner, both were immediately stopped by an all too familiar grinning face. Daryl frowned softly, meeting Buck's gaze as the watchman seemed to be looking the two over. The man folded his arms over his chest, baseball cap shielding his eyes slightly as he bowed his head in the sun. Of everyone they could've possibly run into, this would not have been Daryl's main choice.

"Hey," Buck greeted, extending his hand towards Beth. "You're the new girl?"

"Beth," she smiled, taking his hand. "I...I'm sorry, but we haven't met have we?"

"Nah," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You'd remember me if we did."

Daryl shot a glare in the man's direction, but Buck either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He grinned at Beth, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. Briefly, his gaze flickered to meet Daryl's, the archer horrified as the man winked directly at him. Cracking his fingers, Buck arched his back, stretching momentarily before he chose to speak again.

"Takin' a tour with Daryl, are we?" He mused, smirking at the archer. "Has he shown you the tower yet?"

"Tower?" Beth inquired, looking to Daryl in confusion. "What tower?"

"Watchtower," Daryl muttered, trying to push past Buck. "It ain't nothin' special."

"Can see the whole town from it," Buck continued, leaning against the side of a home. "Pretty amazin' if you ask me."

The glimmer of curiosity and excitement in Beth's eyes caused Daryl to exhale in relent. He looked to her, ignoring the expression plastered on Buck's face. If the man was attempting to help the situation, he truly wasn't.

"Would you like to see the tower," he asked Beth. "It ain't what he's crackin' it up to be."

"I'd like that," Beth said with a smile. "If you don't mind. It's your tour."

"Could take over if ya need a break," Buck offered. "Used to give tours of the haunted hayride back home...that was before walkers turned out to be a real thing."

"That won't be necessary," Daryl muttered, leading Beth away before Buck could input more. "C'mon, I'll show you."

They continued to walk, now with more brisk. As they neared the tower, Daryl allowed Beth to climb the ladder before him-mostly out of concern that if she were to slip, at least he could break her fall. Upon reaching the top, Beth clambered to her feet, inhaling deeply as she moved towards the edge of the structure. Daryl followed suit, staying close to the girl as she peered over the edge.

"Wow," Beth mouthed, gazing over the side. "This...this is really amazin'!"

Daryl stood by her side, watching as she peered over to where the town lay. Her lips curled into a smile, a look of utter amusement crossing her features. For the first time since she'd arrived, Daryl saw a side of Beth he remembered so well from their days together. The hopeful, cheerful girl that had kept him going, even through the rough patches. Beth closed her eyes momentarily, a hand resting on her abdomen.

"Baby's kickin'," she commented, her eyes fluttering open as she looked to meet Daryl. "You...wanna feel?"

Daryl was slightly taken aback by the sudden request. He eyed Beth quietly for a moment, gaze flickering down to the hand on her stomach. She knew him only briefly, the knowledge she possessed only what he had offered her. And yet, she still allowed him the chance to feel his child. Despite no memories nor friendship, she held the friendliness she had always had. The same old Beth despite everything that had occurred.

Gingerly, the archer lowered his hand, resting over the spot where Beth's hand had previously occupied. Then, ever so gently, he felt the strange, foreign flutters against his palm. His breath caught in his throat, eyes slightly growing wide. Those movements, the tiny nudges and kicks, it swirled in his mind in untamed emotion. Daryl lifted his gaze, eyes locking on Beth's. He noticed the smile across her features, how her eyes seemed to light up when they met his. As he opened his mouth to say something, he watched in horror as the look disappeared from her face. Concern and uncertainty flooding in its place as she gazed over his shoulder.

"Daryl?"

He turned, looking in the direction she did. Over the edge, past the boundary of Alexandria, five figures approached from the distance. Already from where he stood, Daryl could clearly make out the weapons they sported. Any happiness he had previously felt faded, now replaced by the same discomfort the girl displayed. He knew the man well, even from this distance, he knew who was approaching the gate.

Negan.

**Again, I won't say much other than I am unsure about continuing this story. I worry that my chapter length is making it unappealing to readers. I'm really trying, but writer's block is a pill. If you still are enjoying this story, PLEASE let me know. If people are still interested, I will continue updating once or even twice daily. It rests in your hands. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated, I hope to see you for another chapter! -Jen**


	6. Chapter six

**I'm going to attempt to post one to two chapters a day to make up for the shortness of my posts. So after an outstanding response from you readers, I've decided not to give up on this story just yet! An enormous thanks to MsMarilynAdams, fieryandpassionate, HayleyP1974, Ela1980, casinovixen081212, LiliyaLeto1811, DarylDixon'sLover, MamaDCB, juliedean, rangerluvin, ZombertHunter, sportschick44, Orchfan, heatherrk, angelicedg, malzateb, Nicolina88, lupadaisy, HollaHollaHollaHolla, AnnMarie318, hossfan, Shanweena, LadyScarlettDixon, ArtGirlie815, BethylPercabeth, hmatlock, StephMcG, Natercia, kevkye, kristelalugo, Beth Dixon8Dixongurl, TWDfan, and UltimateBethylFicList for the lovely, very motivating reviews! Now, how about we add some drama to the mix, shall we? Let's meet Negan!**

**Chapter six:**

As the outbreak spread throughout the land, the fall of humanity had become evident. There were worse things than walkers that one had to watch out for. And of those, Negan had risen to the top of Alexandria's list. Tall and brute forced, the man strode up to the gate, knocking against their metal frame with the butt of his rifle. Daryl stared down warily, catching the man's eye soon after. Soon, a wide grin cut across the figure's face, seeming to split his features into two spheres. The archer frowned deeply, glancing back at Beth who watched on with unsaid curiosity. Whatever Negan wanted, it certainly could not be good.

"Rick Grimes," crowed the man. "I ain't gonna wait forever."

"Stay up here," Daryl muttered, turning away from Beth as he moved towards the ladder.

"Why," she inquired. "Daryl, what's goin' on?"

Through the slatted gate, Daryl could clearly see the man and his accomplices standing with weapons in hand. Someone, perhaps even Buck, must've seen too, for as Daryl approached, Rick suddenly appeared from behind. A hand rested on Daryl's shoulder, the archer turning to see the sheriff giving him the unsaid signal to wait. Silently, he approached the entrance, hands resting at his side, but just close enough to his weapon that if something were to occur, he could quickly become armed. Negan looked on, his face void of friendliness as his eyes locked on to Rick's.

"What is it," Rick inquired. "We had an agreement. Your people stay away from mine. Why are you trespassing our border?"

"It ain't like that at all," Negan replied, his face becoming firm. "Caught some of your boys using the river. And if I'm correct, I believe that is on our side."

"The river belongs to no one," the sheriff retorted. "We agreed to both use it. With the drought, it's only fair that we share what water supplies there is. There is plenty to go around-"

"This ain't about being considerate," Negan frowned. "River's on my border. Your people cross over again, and I ain't gonna be so nice about it."

For a few moments, both men fell silent, their stares fixated on one another as Daryl looked on. From behind him, he could hear the soft clacks of feet against metal as Beth scrambled down the ladder. Daryl's mouth pressed firmly together as he turned, seeing the girl hesitantly approaching. Negan too caught sight of her, the anger in his eyes vanishing into something more malice. Beth stopped abruptly at the archer's side, her attention on Negan as the man remained at his spot.

"Just keep your men in line, Grimes," Negan said coldly. "Don't wanna go about hurtin' the innocent, do we?"

"You'd be wise not to threaten her," came a voice from behind the sheriff. "Especially if you don't know what you're up against."

Morgan. Daryl turned his head to see the man standing behind Beth, his dark eyes somewhat narrowed. Negan stared back with the same unfriendly expression he had displayed earlier, but something in his gaze seemed to hold slight pause. Stepping forward, Morgan moved between Beth and the fence, almost as if his body could shield her from any impending bullets. Daryl did not know this man very well, but his protectiveness over the girl meant at least something.

"Just mind the boundary, Grimes," Negan stated once more. "Or we do things my way."

With that, the man turned on his heels, gun gripped loosely at his side. Daryl watched silently as Negan began to lead the men away, none bothering to glance behind their shoulders as they went. Daryl exhaled, letting go the breath he'd been holding. Rick's mouth remained firmly pressed into a line, his eyes fixated on the gate.

"Friend of yours," Morgan inquired. "Seems nice."

"Leader of another group," Rick commented. "The Saviors. Our paths crossed about a month or so ago durin' a scoutin' trip. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"So I figured," he answered, glancing over at Beth.

"Where's Buck," Rick suddenly asked, meeting Daryl's gaze. "Thought he was in charge of watchin' the tower today."

"Got a little sidetracked," the archer answered. "But don't worry, I'll be givin' him a word or two about it."

Rick nodded his head, looking to Beth. "It ain't as bad as it seems," he smiled. "Just got some unfriendly neighbors is all. The safe zone itself is a good place."

"I'm not worried about it," she replied with a small smile. "After weeks of runnin', it's nice to be able to settle down." Her hand briefly fluttered over her stomach before falling back to her side. "Daryl was just showin' me around."

"Well, I'll let you both get back to that then," Rick nodded, looking to Morgan. "Can you and me maybe talk?"

"Sure," Morgan nodded. "I'll see you later, Beth."

Daryl watched as the two men walked off, Morgan offering Beth a small smile before doing so. He wasn't too entirely sure what Rick wanted to talk about, not that it was any of his business anyway. Inhaling, he turned back to Beth, wanting to say something about how she should've stayed in the tower. Even with a loss of memories, Beth Greene was still her own woman. That much he'd give her credit for.

"Gotta be careful around here," he muttered quietly. "Some people ain't worth messin' with."

"I can handle myself just fine," Beth assured him. "Now, if you didn't have anythin' else planned. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

Daryl nodded his head, still feeling somewhat uneasy from the Negan encounter. "Think it's time for rations to be handed out."

Together they left the gate, walking side by side as they headed to the community pantry. One last time, Daryl glanced over his shoulder, eyes fixated on the old entrance way. They were safe, he'd assure himself. As long as order was maintained, nothing was going to happen. He exhaled, turning his attention back to Beth as they continued on, completely unaware of the danger that was slowly unfurling underneath their feet.

**Writer's block is a pill, but as a result, I will be attempting to make at least one maybe two chapters a day until I'm out of this funk. Basically Negan's story line for the point of this story is that he is in charge of another encampment near the Alexandria Safe Zone. He and Rick clearly do not get along as boundaries are a clear issue. Which will prove to be serious as the story goes along. Negan does not play nice. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated, really helps motivate me. Until next chapter! -Jen **


End file.
